Ce qui nous lie
by Saiken-chan
Summary: /!\ Risques de spoils /!\ Leur relation se résume à un lien éphémère, qu'un simple geste pourrait briser. Il ne suffit pourtant que d'une étincelle pour que prenne feu le brasier de leur amour. - À l'occasion de la Karmanami Week.
1. Red

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Assassination Classroom appartiennent à Yûsei Matsui.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Et voici ma contribution à la Karmanami Week ! Ce premier thème m'a beaucoup inspirée, mais je n'ai pu écrire au final qu'un maigre drabble. En espérant tout de même que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Day 1 : Red**

* * *

Le rouge était la couleur préférée de Manami.

La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment habituée à porter des vêtements d'une couleur aussi tape-à-l'œil et se contentait, lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans son uniforme scolaire, que de simples pulls et pantalons de couleurs foncées pour passer inaperçue – ce qui marchait le plus souvent. Les autres couleurs lui faisaient parfois envie, mais sitôt les enfilaient-elles qu'elle le regrettait ; parce qu'elle était habituée à ne pas attirer le regard, à rester dans l'ombre. Il lui arrivait même, de temps à autre, de remercier silencieusement sa mère de l'avoir laissé hériter de sa chevelure noir de geais.

Cependant, elle ne parvenait à comprendre comment ses camarades de classe, aux couleurs de cheveux si extravagantes, supportaient les regards insistants des personnes extérieures. Nakamura avait déjà avoué s'être teint les cheveux justement pour être au centre de l'attention, et Kurahashi, pour sa part, était bien trop tête en l'air pour s'en apercevoir.

Le cas de Karma était celui qui l'intriguait le plus.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu rêver une meilleure couleur de cheveux ! l'avait-elle un jour entendu dire à Nagisa.

En un sens, Okuda le comprenait, car le rouge était sa couleur préférée ; elle lui trouvait un côté rassurant, derrière lequel pouvait toutefois se cacher une ardeur sans nom. Cependant, elle connaissait assez bien Karma pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais réellement cherché à interpréter la chose de cette manière. Aussi, un beau jour, alors qu'ils rentraient occasionnellement ensemble sous de gros flocons de neige, elle osa lui demander :

\- Dis, Karma-kun, pourquoi est-ce que ta couleur de cheveux te plaît tant ?

Les yeux du jeune homme allèrent se perdre dans le paysage enneigé qui lui faisait face, comme s'il réfléchissait méticuleusement à sa réponse. Manami sentit l'impatience la gagner lentement, car elle désirait avoir enfin le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Parce qu'à mes yeux, répondit-il finalement en souriant à pleines dents, elle représente le sang de mes victimes ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

Aux yeux de Manami, la couleur perdit soudain tout son aspect réconfortant.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et à demain pour le prochain OS ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. :D


	2. Fairy Tale

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil, sur le thème "Conte de fées". J'espère ne pas avoir trop massacré les personnages, et que cela vous plaira. XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Day 2 : Fairy Tale**

* * *

\- Non mais c'est quoi, ces conneries ? scanda Terasaka de sa voix trop forte. Depuis quand est-ce que le chevalier finit avec la sorcière et pas avec la princesse ?

Le teint d'Okuda vira au rouge pivoine, tandis que Karma se contentait d'afficher son habituel sourire moqueur. La classe 3-E s'était ce jour-là réunie au centre éducatif Wakaba où elle tentait désespérément de trouver une activité pour occuper les enfants qu'il recueillait, jusqu'à ce que Hazama ne propose de jouer une pièce de théâtre rédigée par ses soins. Les quelques élèves n'étant pas occupés s'étaient vus distribuer des rôles qui, selon la jeune fille, leur correspondaient plutôt bien, mais Terasaka n'en semblait pas satisfait le moins du monde.

\- Et puis, j'ai plus l'étoffe d'un chevalier que _lui_ ! s'écria-t-il en pointant rageusement Karma du doigt.

Muramatsu et Yoshida émirent une toux excessive, ce qui énerva encore plus le leader de leur bande.

\- J'ai décidé qu'on ferait ça, alors on fera ça ! répliqua Kirara. Le seul costume de chevalier que l'on a ne t'irait pas, de toute manière.

Karma profita de l'agitation pour se rapprocher d'Okuda, et lui chuchota :

\- Tu as apporté tu-sais-quoi ?

\- O-Oui, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante. Mais je ne compte pas l'utiliser, tu le sais bien !

Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur le visage du garçon, mais Manami n'en tint pas compte. Il était hors de question qu'elle utilise un quelconque produit chimique sur l'un de ses camarades de classe, et encore moins Terasaka – elle avait du mal à l'avouer, mais ce garçon l'avait toujours un peu effrayée. Pourtant, depuis des jours, Karma ne cessait de lui demander du chloroforme, faisant fi de ses refus secs et catégoriques.

Pourquoi insistait-il tant ? Ne pouvait-il pas trouver un autre moyen de faire une farce à son rival ?

Elle s'isola dans une pièce vide et enfila le costume de sorcière que Hazama lui avait dégoté. Il lui allait étrangement bien, bien qu'un peu trop long ; et elle craignait qu'à cause de sa maladresse légendaire, elle ne se prenne les pieds dans sa robe et tombe au beau milieu de la scène. Cette simple pensée la mit mal à l'aise, si bien qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge : bien qu'elle n'ait qu'une seule réplique à réciter, elle était certaine de gâcher la féérie de cette histoire à cause de ses bégaiements et de son incapacité à élever la voix en public. Les enfants seraient sans doute déçus, après ça…

\- Manami-chan ?

La voix de Kayano la fit sursauter. Elle était plongée si profondément dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à son amie, qui se changeait pourtant dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle était si ravissante, dans son costume improvisé de princesse qui mettait en valeur sa couleur originale de cheveux, et Manami avait l'impression de ne ressembler à rien à côté d'elle.

\- Euh, on y va ? lâcha-t-elle tout de même avec hésitation.

\- Ouais ! J'ai hâte de te voir finir dans les bras de ton chevalier !

La jeune fille se sentit rougir plus que de raison, mais garda le silence. Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi était quelque peu impatiente de se voir finir avec Karma, ne serait-ce que fictivement.

La pièce débuta et elle resta en retrait dans un coin de la scène, aux côtés de Muramatsu qui était là pour évacuer le corps de son ami lorsque celui-ci se ferait battre par Karma. Les talents d'actrice de Kayano la laissèrent bouche-bée, presque autant que ceux de Karma qui profitait largement de la situation pour réellement frapper Terasaka. Celui-ci finit bien évidemment par craquer et, comme à l'accoutumée, hurla sa rage contre Karma en se jetant sur lui. Bien que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges esquivât ses coups sans réelles difficultés, Manami remarqua que Terasaka comptait le frapper pour de vrai et se rua sur lui, un mouchoir imprégné de chloroforme en main.

Kaede et Karma affichèrent tous deux une expression ahurie sur leur visage lorsqu'elle assomma Terasaka avec et que Muramatsu vint ramasser son corps, mais se reprirent très vite et improvisèrent de nouvelles répliques.

\- Grâce au chloroforme, la sorcière a endormi le monstre sans le blesser, fit Kayano d'une voix enjouée. Vive le pouvoir de la chimie !

Les cris des enfants, tantôt heureux, tantôt déçus, résonnèrent dans la pièce, et Manami eut du mal à entendre Karma lui chuchoter :

\- Je savais que tu finirais par l'utiliser. Tu vois bien qu'au final, tout est bien qui finit bien ?

Elle décida de ne pas répondre, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Ce conte de fée était décidément le meilleur qu'elle ait pu voir de sa vie ; peut-être parce que, pour la toute première fois depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle pouvait en être l'héroïne qui finissait par tomber dans les bras du brave chevalier. Certes, elle n'était pas l'une de ces princesses dont la beauté dépassait les limites de l'imagination – ne le serait, de son point de vue, jamais – car ce rôle correspondait mieux à quelqu'un comme Kayano ou Kanzaki. À ce moment-là, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : vaincre sa timidité, se jeter dans les bras du garçon aux cheveux rouges, le serrer si fort qu'elle pourrait presque l'étouffer, _l'embrasser_ ; mais elle se contentait de le regarder de ses yeux emplis d'admiration et de respect, en espérant qu'un jour ses rêves deviennent réalité.

 _Cela n'arrivera jamais. Tout ça n'est qu'un conte de fées ; un misérable conte de fées, destiné à faire rêver la gamine que tu es._

\- Dis, Okuda-san...

La voix de Karma n'était plus qu'un murmure au milieu de la foule d'enfants qui criaient, piaillaient et riaient à tout-va, mais Manami eut l'impression qu'il avait crié alors qu'autour d'eux, seul le silence régnait. Il était proche ; si proche, qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait et son souffle rauque contre son oreille – très certainement dus à l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Il y avait aussi cette touche de parfum, très légère, mais non pas moins agréable, captivante, lui donnant un air presque _sensuel_.

Manami se sentit rougir plus que de raison, tentant de ne pas perdre la tête face au flot de sentiments qui l'envahissaient, mêlés à cette odeur boisée particulièrement perturbante, _attirante_.

\- Et si l'on faisait de ce conte de fées une réalité ?

* * *

 **X**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! A demain :D


	3. Codename

**Note de l'auteur:** Je tiens à remercier Rosalie24, Une jeune ecrivaine, Heaven-Sama, Lerugamine, Tsuki-chan et ChibiOkami200 pour leurs reviews aux OS précédents, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et/ou l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris ! Merci infiniment, vous êtes adorables :D

J'espère que ce troisième OS vous plaira aussi. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Day 3 : Codename**

* * *

Entre eux, il y avait ces petits codes que personne ne comprenait, que personne n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre, tout simplement parce que ce langage qui leur était propre était d'une impénétrabilité ahurissante pour toute personne autre qu'eux-mêmes. Il se résumait à de petits mots, petites phrases, qu'ils savaient subtilement insinuer dans une conversation totalement innocente, mais qui pouvaient tout aussi bien faire rougir irrémédiablement l'un d'entre eux. Cette complicité était pour les autres tantôt gênante et perturbante, tantôt touchante et attendrissante.

Mais, ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'étaient ces noms étranges qu'ils avaient inventé aux gens avec le temps pour pouvoir désigner quelque personne qu'ils veuillent sans que l'on s'en doute. Le premier à avoir gagné son surnom avait été Terasaka, que Karma avait gentiment proposé de surnommer « Pseudo-Takaoka », de la même manière que lorsque de la journée des surnoms qui datait de leur année en classe 3-E, mais Manami avait bien évidemment fini par refuser. Au final, ils avaient décidé à l'unanimité que « Coupe de cheveux maudite » lui allait à la perfection – Karma parce qu'il en avait assez des personnages d'animé qui arboraient cette coupe, Manami parce qu'elle avait trop longtemps entendu Takebayashi ruminer à ce propos.

Avaient vite suivi Nagisa, qui était devenu Blue-sensei – même si le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait longtemps insisté pour que son surnom soit « Fillette » ou encore « Un mètre soixante », Kayano qui elle avait généreusement gagné le nom de « Oscar du meilleur acteur » et même Sugino qu'ils s'étaient amusés à surnommer « Batte de baseball ». Donner un surnom à leurs autres camarades de troisième année était devenu un passe-temps particulièrement divertissant, si bien que Maehara avait fini par devenir « Don Juan-kun » et Kanzaki « Magnifique monstre des arcades », très vite suivis des vingt autres. Leurs opinions quant à certains d'entre eux pouvaient totalement diverger, comme au sujet de Sugaya ou encore de Hayami : Karma trouvait le premier agaçant et totalement inintéressant tandis que Manami le respectait énormément ; Karma admirait la seconde de part son caractère calme et posé et ses terribles capacités de sniper tandis que Manami n'éprouvait que de la peur à son égard. Aussi avaient-ils eu beaucoup de mal à s'entendre sur les noms qu'ils leur donneraient.

Un beau jour, alors que Karma se laissait retomber mollement sur son lit après une dure journée de travail, une brève vibration de son téléphone se fit sentir contre sa jambe et il sortit l'appareil de sa poche tout en arborant une expression intriguée ; parce que les seules personnes susceptibles de lui envoyer un quelconque message étaient Nagisa, Kayano et Manami, mais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le faisait habituellement à cette heure-ci.

Pourtant, ce fut bien le nom de la dernière qui s'afficha sur son écran.

[De : Manami-chan.

 _On devrait s'inventer des noms de code, à nous aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ ]

Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Cette histoire de noms de code avait l'air de beaucoup amuser la jeune femme, et il était heureux d'avoir proposé cette idée ; en un sens, il se sentait beaucoup plus proche d'elle. Il leur avait fallu des années pour bâtir cette relation complice qu'ils entretenaient aujourd'hui, et pour rien au monde Karma ne l'aurait remplacée : il la chérissait chaque jour et veillait à ce qu'elle ne s'effondre jamais, comme s'il aurait suffi d'une simple bourrasque, même, d'un simple geste pour que tout disparaisse à jamais.

[À : Manami-chan.

 **Quel nom me correspondrait le mieux, tu trouves ?** ]

[De : Manami-chan.

 **Tomate !** ]

La réponse était survenue instantanément, et le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en la lisant. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Manami n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de le charrier quant à sa couleur de cheveux, bien qu'elle lui ait avoué très souvent l'apprécier énormément ; et cela gonflait son égo déjà surdimensionné plus que de raison, et il remerciait même secrètement sa grand-mère de lui avoir légué cette couleur si originale.

[À : Manami-chan.

 **Je pense que ce surnom te convient mieux. Ne s'agit-il pas de la couleur de ton teint à chaque fois que tu me parles ?** ]

Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer rougir derrière son écran, et, s'ils avaient été face à face, sans doute aurait-elle bégayé, se serait-elle excusée et inclinée bien bas. Lui aurait ri, autant qu'il riait à cet instant, et lui aurait caressé gentiment la tête pour la rassurer.

Il aimait caresser sa tête, sentir le doux contact de ses cheveux contre la paume de sa main, entre ses doigts ; il lui arrivait même parfois de rester ainsi de longues minutes, à profiter de leur douceur tandis qu'elle profitait de l'agréable caresse. Cela s'ajoutait vraisemblablement à leurs précieux moments de complicité.

[À : Manami-chan.

 **Lorsque nous étions en troisième année, Terasaka t'avait surnommée « Lunettes empoisonnées » ! Tu t'en souviens ?** ]

[De : Manami-chan.

 **Comment l'oublier… Toi, tu étais « Gros fumiste » ! Hazama-san n'est pas allée le chercher bien loin…]**

À dire vrai, il n'avait toujours pas compris pour quelle raison est-ce que Hazama l'avait surnommé ainsi, mais n'avait jamais pensé à le lui demander. Cependant, l'originalité de celui d'Okuda le laissait souvent bouche-bée : Terasaka pouvait parfois dépasser les limites de l'imagination !

Son regard alla se perdre sur le poster collé sur son plafond, représentant une grande partie des personnages de One Piece. Un nom de code pour Manami… Il avait beau se remuer les méninges, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit ; il se surprit même à avoir des idées aussi peu originales que celle de Terasaka, ce qui le fit très légèrement rager.

 _Je ne suis **pas** idiot. Tout de même pas à ce point !_

Il repensa à la couleur noire de ses cheveux, à celle lavande de ses yeux ; à son sourire dont l'innocence le faisait fondre, à son rire dont la pureté l'apaisait, à sa manière de rougir à chacun des compliments qu'il lui faisait, de remonter furtivement ses lunettes lorsqu'elle était désemparée, de jouer avec ses doigts lorsque quelque chose la perturbait… Il y avait aussi, bien évidemment, ses capacités incroyables en chimie qui avaient permis au jeune homme d'accomplir nombre de méfaits par le passé. Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de comment la surnommer.

Une nouvelle vibration le tira de ses pensées, et il put lire sur son écran : « **J'ai changé d'avis, finalement. Je préfère t'appeler par ton prénom, je me sens plus proche de toi comme ça !** »

 _Plus proche de toi_ , avait-elle dit.

Elle voulait qu'ils soient encore plus proches l'un de l'autre.

Un sourire éclatant se forma sur les lèvres de Karma, alors qu'il lui envoyait sa réponse tapée à toute vitesse : « **N'est-ce pas ? :D Sinon, tu ne serais pas libre demain, aux environs de dix-sept heures ?** »

* * *

 **X**

* * *

On se retrouve demain sur le thème _Hands_! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :D


	4. Hands

**Note de l'auteur:** Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Lerugamine, Rosalie24, Heaven-Sama et Tsuki-chan pour leurs reviews à l'OS précédent. Merci, vous êtes adorables ! :D

Pour cet OS, j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus... triste ? Oui, je suppose que ça l'est. Enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Day 4 : Hands**

* * *

 _Dis, Karma-kun, si tu avais droit à un seul vœu, que demanderais-tu ?_

La voix de Manami résonne dans son esprit comme si elle était juste à côté de lui, qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille cette phrase de sa voix timide mais rieuse ; alors il se retourne précipitamment, guette les alentours de son regard inquiet mais plein d'espoir.

Rien.

Il est seul, misérablement seul dans cette chambre trop grande pour une seule personne ; reste vacante la deuxième place de cet immense lit qu'est le sien, et lorsqu'il l'effleure du bout de ses doigts, il ne sent aucune chaleur qui s'en dégage. Juste un froid flegmatique et incessant. Ses mains se glacent, gèlent, mais il n'y a maintenant plus personne pour les réchauffer d'un simple contact. Cela fait longtemps que Manami est partie, maintenant – un jour, un mois, un an, peut-être plus ; il ne sait pas, il a perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a froid, insupportablement, irrémédiablement froid.

 _J'aimerais pouvoir serrer tes mains contre les miennes une dernière fois._

S'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'oubliera jamais, c'est le contact de ses mains contre les siennes. Ses doigts à elle étaient petits, ridiculement petits, de même que la paume de sa main ; et Karma ne pouvait s'empêcher de les serrer contre les siens, comme pour les protéger grâce à ses propres mains, dont il n'avait jamais su apprécier la robustesse. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se rend compte que c'était elle qui le protégeait du monde extérieur grâce à la chaleur réconfortante qu'elle lui offrait.

Ils n'avaient que quinze ans, la première fois qu'il avait pris l'initiative de glisser sa main dans la sienne. C'était du temps de leur année en classe 3-E, lorsque Koro-sensei était encore là pour les guider sur le chemin de la vie alors qu'ils hésitaient tous deux quant aux bonnes décisions à prendre. Karma n'était pas vraiment un romantique, à l'époque – il ne l'a jamais été, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille – mais lorsque, par un jour enneigé, il avait vu les mains gercées de Manami, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et lui avait offert le peu de chaleur que ses propres mains avaient gardé. Elle avait rougi – il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier – et ses lunettes étaient retombées sur le bout de son nez, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire sur le moment. « _Elle est adorable_ », avait-il pensé. « _Elle était adorable_ », pense-t-il toujours.

La deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient tenus la main, c'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin ; elle lui avait offert des chocolats noués de cyanure sans se douter qu'il comptait les utiliser pour faire une mauvaise blague à Terasaka, et, lorsqu'il le lui avait révélé, elle s'était quelque peu énervée. Joues gonflées, pommettes rosies, sourcils froncés, elle lui avait retiré la boîte de chocolat des mains et avait serré celles-ci contre les siennes, fort, très fort, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. « _Tu pourrais le tuer, Karma-kun !_ » avait-elle crié d'une voix forte qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et sur le coup, il n'avait trouvé aucun mot pour lui répondre, beaucoup trop subjugué par le contact insistant et l'image assez singulière d'une Manami énervée. « _Je compte glisser un petit mot dans la boîte pour lui dire qu'il s'est fait piéger, tu sais_ », avait-il répondu au bout d'une longue minute de silence, et elle s'était confondue en excuses avant de lui rendre ce qu'elle lui avait préparé tout en s'inclinant. Il avait ri, une nouvelle fois, parce qu'elle l'amusait, mais aussi parce qu'il s'était rendu compte d'une chose : _Il l'aimait_. Aujourd'hui, il réalise autre chose : _il l'aime toujours_ ; mais bien plus qu'avant.

Il avait gardé ses sentiments secrets, et le temps avait passé. Ce n'était que quelques jours avant la cérémonie de graduation qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils iraient dans des lycées différents. Seraient séparés. « _Okuda-san, je t'aime_ », lui avait-il alors dit alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble après les cours. Ses pas s'étaient figés, et il avait pu lire de l'incrédulité dans son regard lavande, vite remplacées par un irrémédiable embarras qui s'était manifesté très vite sur ses pommettes. « _Je t'aime aussi, Karma-kun_ », avait-elle murmuré si bas qu'il aurait juré l'avoir rêvé, mais son regard fuyant et ses mimiques révélatrices avaient parlé pour elle. Ils s'étaient donc tenus la main une troisième fois.

Très vite, _Okuda-san_ était devenue _Manami_ , et, un peu plus tard, _Karma-kun_ était finalement devenu _Karma_. Ils avaient grandi, mûri, avaient trouvé le métier qui leur correspondait, s'étaient mariés ; et, chaque jour, ils se tenaient la main, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde, se promettant silencieusement qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

« _Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse_ », lui avait-elle chuchoté sur son lit de mort avant de fermer lentement les yeux, tandis que ceux de Karma s'embuaient plus que de raison et que coulaient sur ses joues des larmes de désespoir. « Ne pars pas ! » voulait-il hurler, mais de la barrière de ses lèvres ne passaient que gémissements, plaintes et sanglots. Il lui avait alors tenu la main pour la dernière fois, mais au lieu de la chaleur habituelle qu'elle dégageait, il n'avait rencontré qu'une peau glaciale et sans vie ; et c'avait été la toute dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tenus la main.

Manami était morte, emportée par la maladie, et lui était seul, définitivement seul.

 _Juste… une dernière fois…_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

A demain, pour le thème _Possession_ ! C'est qu'il m'en aura fait baver, celui-là...


	5. Possession

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci à Rin-BlackRabbit (J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant le nombre de reviews que tu as laissées XD), Rosalie24 (Fangirlisme powa), Lerugamine, Guest (Ta review m'a tellement fait rire XD Cet OS est plus rose, ne t'en fais pas !) et Heaven-Sama pour leurs reviews à l'OS précédent !

Techniquement, il est minuit passée, et j'ai un petit peu (beaucoup ?) de retard pour le jour 5. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. Ma connexion aujourd'hui était... pitoyable.

Bref. Le thème de cet OS-ci, qui est en fait un drabble, ne m'a absolument pas inspirée, aussi excuseriez-vous sa longueur misérable. XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Day 5 – Possession**

* * *

Manami déglutit péniblement.

Face à elle, Karma s'amusait à faire passer sa langue sur une glace dont la couleur rose la faisait saliver plus que de raison, tout en lui adressant un regard moqueur. Cela devait faire près de cinq minutes qu'elle le dévorait des yeux, sans se soucier de paraître indiscrète ou même folle.

Elle avait chaud.

Terriblement chaud.

Sa matinée, elle l'avait passée à aider ses anciens camarades à nettoyer le bâtiment qui leur servait de refuge du temps de leur troisième année de collège, et elle était maintenant recouverte de crasse et de transpiration ; Karma était alors arrivé telle une fleur, une glace dégoulinante entre les mains, éveillant en la jeune fille ses instincts les plus primitifs. Cependant, en plus de l'objet de sa convoitise, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le visage fin de son ancien camarade, qui en sept ans n'avait en rien perdu de sa beauté. Ses cheveux rouges ramenés en arrière lui donnaient un air plus mature, qui aurait être d'autant plus présent s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur malicieuse et infantile qui brillait dans son regard jaune-orangé.

 _Qu'y a-t-il, Okuda-san ? Tu en veux un peu ?_ ne lui demandait-il pas, parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé partager quoique ce soit et que ce ne serait sans doute pas pour elle qu'il le ferait.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était lassée de le voir la narguer et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle se dirigea précipitamment vers lui et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, presque violemment ; elle profita ainsi de son désarroi pour glisser furtivement sa main vers la source de son désir.

\- Okuda-san… ? fit le jeune homme, désorienté, alors qu'elle brandissait fièrement son cornet de glace tel un trophée.

\- Il faut savoir partager, Karma-kun ! se contenta de répondre Manami dans un petit rire.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

On se retrouve demain (Sans doute un peu tard, parce que je voyage et que j'arriverai très tard), sur le thème _Koro-sensei_! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. :D


	6. Koro-sensei

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci à  Lerugamine et Tsuki-chan pour leurs reviews à l'OS précédent ! Je décide de poster celui-ci un peu plus tôt dans la journée, vu que je ne serai pas là plus tard. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Day 6 : Koro-sensei**

* * *

\- Dis-moi, Okuda-san, est-ce que Karma-kun est quelqu'un d'important pour toi ?

\- É-Évidemment, Koro-sensei ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Le super-monstre se rend compte que son élève n'a pas saisi la portée de ses mots, mais il y est accoutumé : il connaît les faiblesses et les points forts de chacun de ses vingt-huit élèves, parce qu'ils sont tous si importants pour lui… Okuda n'a jamais été douée pour s'exprimer, et a énormément de mal à saisir les sous-entendus dissimulés dans une phrase ; alors il a pour habitude de tout lui expliquer, lentement, calmement, pour qu'elle comprenne l'importance de chacun des mots qu'il place dans ses phrases.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Karma-kun ?

Le brusque rougissement qui teint les joues de la jeune fille lui offre la réponse à la question, et il l'observe avec amusement remonter ses lunettes sur son nez et baragouiner une excuse inventée à la va-vite. Il l'a remarqué depuis longtemps, que de nombreux couples sont sur le point de se former dans sa petite classe ; et il espère rester vivant assez longtemps pour en voir ne serait-ce qu'un seul se concrétiser. – Et ce, même s'il se doute qu'Isogai et Kataoka sortent déjà ensemble. –

Il s'est rendu compte des sentiments que se portent Karma et Okuda lorsqu'il a hasardeusement surpris les regards furtifs que le premier a lancé à la seconde, mais également les rougissements de celle-ci lorsqu'elle se retrouve contrainte à parler au garçon aux cheveux rouges, alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à s'ouvrir à lui. L'image qu'ils renvoient, en plus d'exciter son côté fangirl au plus haut point, ne manque jamais de l'attendrir, parce qu'elle lui rappelle un peu sa relation avec Aguri – un peu.

Un tentacule vient se poser sur la tête de la jeune fille, qui se calme instantanément et retrouve une respiration normale. Koro-sensei aime la manière dont se détendent ses élèves lorsqu'il est à leurs côtés alors qu'il est un monstre qui va détruire la Terre au mois de mars ; mais qu'importe.

\- Karma-kun est assez imbu de lui-même, et donc plutôt malhabile avec les sentiments. Il y a des chances qu'il les manipule maladroitement et donc qu'il se blesse lui-même… Prends soin de lui pour éviter que cela n'arrive, d'accord ?

\- D-D'accord… bégaye Okuda pour toute réponse.

Il note alors à toute vitesse dans son agenda, si vite qu'elle a à peine le temps de cligner les yeux : « _Opération Karmanami lancée !_ »

* * *

 **X**

* * *

On se retrouve demain sur le thème _Chloroform_ ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
